


Feed Him To The Lions

by gaialux



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Five Times, Gen, Mentions of F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Cyril protects Ryan, and the one time Ryan has to return the favour (but can't).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed Him To The Lions

**Author's Note:**

> References to sexual assault (including underage), child abuse, murder, language, etc. All you'd expect in Oz! Ryan's also a bit of an asshole, but I figure that's not particularly OOC...
> 
> Oz does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

**001**

The first time is when Ryan is eight and Cyril is seven. Dad's had one too many, just like every other fucking night, and he's swinging at everything that moves - including the news readers on TV. Ryan laughs because it looks so damn stupid, but nobody laughs at Seamus O'Reily unless they want a black eye and concussion.

That's exactly what Cyril gets.

* * *

**002**

They run away from home for the first time when they're twelve. During that three month period when they can pretend they're twins just  _because_. Just because that's what normal kids do - they make games and have fun and aren't trying to learn the fucking ways to the drug trade in New York City. Ryan's already been to court twice, let off because he's  _young_ and has the potential to be a  _good kid_. Somehow Cyril always avoids the cops, and that pisses Ryan off more than he'll ever share.

They're sleeping in an alley because nobody else will take them. It stinks of piss and spew and shit, but it's better than some of those places. The one's where you gotta suck someone's cock to be let in the front door. Not that it matters, because you got dropkick losers even in toilet-alley.

Cyril gets the guy in the nuts before Ryan even has time to stop shaking.

* * *

**003**

Ryan starts a gang on his eighteenth birthday. Gives all the people who wanna join a buffet of cocaine and heroin. He's perfect. He's a charmer. He's gonna protect them from everything bad in the world. Most of the people who follow him at the start are kids, kicked outta home or runaways from asshole fathers and alcoholic mamas. They look up to Ryan and he's got a God complex, so he soaks it up and asks like the cocky bastard he always was inside.

But he's only eighteen, even if he forgets it sometimes. Only eighteen, under six foot, and a lanky bastard. They've got three guns among twelve, and the other guys have two for each man. Cyril can handle a gun better than Ryan ever could.

Cyril kills his first man that day.

* * *

**004**

She's got great tits. Ryan's always been a tits man. A nice face too, but he has no intention of spending too much time there. The fact they're at a funeral means nothing, never means anything. At that point in his life, Ryan still can't understand death. Lost his Ma when he was younger, but she was a bitch to him anyway. Fuck the funeral. This girl's got  _tits_.

He pieces together what happened later. Later when he's sitting next to a hospital bed, watching over his brother connected to too many tubes.

Cyril protected him for a pair of tits.

* * *

**005**

Even in prison he's always swinging punches. Doesn't understand why, or care who it's at, just that guys are pissed off at Ryan's smart mouth and Cyril has to set them straight. He starts boxing because Ryan told him to, because whatever Ryan tells him to do Cyril does. He protects Ryan's  _heart_ by killing that man. Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. That's all it's ever been.

Give Cyril a shank and he'll kill anyone for his brother. Even an innocent man.

* * *

* * *

**001**

Cyril is on death row because of Ryan. He is going to fry because of Ryan. They've got a father who doesn't give one fucking shit and a mother with no rights to anything. Ryan should be  _saving_ Cyril. He should be forcing their father to do something! But Ryan's fucked up too many times, stuck in prison despite Cyril trying to save him.

Cryil's always needed him. Ryan's just a selfish bastard.


End file.
